


Humanity's Bond

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Series: Humanity [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, bottom!Castiel, in the second chapter at least, top!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Cas to fall in bed together after bonding over issues with their humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 should be up by monday.

So, how’s humanity treating you?" Crowley asked appearing next to the angel on the bench.

"It’s still… difficult." Castiel glanced at the man sitting next to him then back out to the calming scene before them. Green grass and trees swaying in the light breeze. Children playing, laughing. Castiel found himself often relaxing here when he wasn’t doing what he could to help hunt. He also found himself often in the presence of the demon, so much that he wasn’t the slightest bit startled by his sudden appearance. "I am becoming more accustomed to the necessary steps I must take now that I am human but it is rather hindering."

Crowley nodded in sympathy, looking around at the park as well. “Eating, sleeping… _feeling_. I understand you, feathers.” It was a hassle, the whole thing. He could practically feel that his heart had softened because of it, and that was potentially dangerous. He’d spent his years as a demon building that hard shell up, protecting himself from emotions. Now they slipped in easily. It was unsettling to say the least.

Castiel sighed at the pet name, feeling it almost wasn’t fitting anymore given that he was completely human thanks to his lost grace. “Do you?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. “I mean, I realize you have become something of a humanized demon now, but you are still a demon. It must be different but...” he let his words trail off and gave a shrug.

Rubbing absently at his beard, Crowley hummed in agreement. “That is true,” he mused. “And I suppose it means I don’t need to do all those things, but it makes me want to. Like something is missing if I don’t.”

They sat in silence for a time. It was hardly the first time they’d discussed their newly acquired humanity. In fact, they’d grown closer than either would have imagined not long ago. An angel turned human and a demon given humanity, they realized, were more similar than not in some aspects. Even outside of their humanity they found to have some shared thoughts and dispositions.

"You at least still have your powers," Castiel said quietly after sometime. "I appear to be more or less useless without mine." He felt that way at least. No teleporting, no smiting, no information from the so called 'Angel Radio.' Just a human who didn't know how to be human.

The demon frowned and turned to look at him. “You don’t really think that, do you?” The look he received confirmed that he truly did. What is an angel without his wings after all? “Castiel,” he said seriously. “You’ve still got all your knowledge and your heart and… one hell of a meatsuit,” he said winking, which brought at least a light chuckle from the angel though he shook his head. “Becoming human hasn’t changed you that much. I- People still care about you.” His voice dropped to a murmur and he looked away. “You’re still important.”

Castiel blinked at him, looking at his profile as the demon wouldn’t meet his eyes. “You’re important too, Crowley.”

"Only as long as the Winchesters need me." He knew well that was a strong part of why they hadn’t taken him out when they had the chance. That, and the fact of the matter being someone less lenient might take over Hell afterwards. Better the devil you know, and all that. Crowley looked up and gave a strained smile, starting to look away again when he felt a hand on his cheek, forcing him to face the other and meet his eye. Castiel looked as though he was seriously contemplating something, biting his lower lip and adorning his puppy eyes. ”Cas…?”

"They-" Castiel hesitated. "They’re not the only ones who need you." He suddenly found that statement to be very true. Crowley had been more than helpful since things had changed. Someone to talk to, and seemingly without judgement for the most part. It was comforting, even if he was a demon. Settling a hand on the other's shoulder, he shifted closer pausing mere inches away. "I do too," he breathed before closing the space between their lips.

It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but it was the first time it was soft and meaningful, and certainly the first time Castiel had initiated it. The only other occurrence had been to seal the deal of their partnership, and the angel had been far less enthusiastic, in fact on the whole he was opposed to the action. Now however, Crowley could feel him press close. Hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his head pulling him in and supporting him. The king of Hell shifted to wrap his own arms around the other’s middle, hands sliding over the fabric of his shirt. It all seemed just somehow, that the two suddenly burdened with humanity should share an intimate moment like this. A bond of some kind.

The angel’s kisses were chaste and light, like the touch of a butterfly. Urged on by a gentle prod from Crowley's tongue, they became more insistent; moving to trail over the demon’s jaw, his tongue slipping out to brush over the skin of his neck. Burying his face against Crowley's shoulder Castiel paused and cleared his throat. “Crowley,” he said, voice slightly muffled. “Would you be consenting to… ah," he squirmed a bit. "Us?” It was awkward to ask such a thing, Castiel knew, but they were both under stress and it could help them release it... Yes, that's why he asked. At least he told himself so, ignoring a part of his mind that murmured another reason.

Crowley took a moment to process it. The good and righteous Castiel suggesting sex with the king of hell? He pushed the human back a bit to look at him. “Feeling another sort of human urge, are we?” He asked teasingly, enjoying the flush that rose on Castiel’s face. Crowley leaned forward and captured his lips once more. A snap later they lay with a plush mattress beneath them. “Yes, darling. I’d like it very much.”


	2. Chapter 2

The world was spinning suddenly and Castiel clutched at the demon’s lapels as if his life depended on it, though Crowley held him securely in his arms. It was an unfamiliar feeling to be teleporting but not in control of it. Vaguely Castiel wondered if a demon felt something similar when summoned; maybe he would ask sometime. The vertigo subsided quickly and the angel let go, falling back against soft sheets.

He felt soft lips against his own and reciprocated the action, only opening his eyes after pulling away. “Cro-” Castiel stopped himself and furrowed his brows, looking past the demon and pushing himself up a little into a sitting position. The room. It was… so familiar.

Crowley rolled onto his back and glanced about the room, noting that nothing seemed to be unusual or out of place that he could discern. “What?” He looked at Castiel with a quizzical expression, one eyebrow raised. “This is your room, yes?” He didn’t understand the other’s confusion. Had he somehow misinterpreted his question? No, that couldn’t be it. Then perhaps it was something about room itself that- oh. Right.

"Yes," Castiel replied slowly. "But how did you know?" They had only ever met at the park, never in his hotel room (graciously paid for through a few Winchester tips and tricks). Castiel could imagine that it would have been simple enough to track him back here, but for what purpose?

"I uh," Crowley shifted looking away and around the room at the sparse assortment of personal items. Not that he would have imagined that Castiel could have a large collection of anything given his situation. "Well I knew of course because. I’ve. Kept an eye out to make sure you were doing fine," he said very quickly, wishing he’d had the sense to choose another place. One of his own houses, anywhere but here. It would have saved him the questioning and awkward answers he knew were now upcoming.

But no questions were asked. Not even one, to Crowley’s surprise. Instead Castiel lay back again after a moment and pressed against the demon’s side, nuzzling against his shoulder and scattering kisses up his jaw. He reached over and pulled Crowley by his shoulder so they lay on their sides, face to face.

Legs tangled, they kissed lazily, easily falling against each other and murmuring soft, sweet words. Crowley shrugged out of his own coat before pushing off the angel’s and quickly moving to undo the buttons of his shirt, tossing it to the floor carelessly then skimming his hands over smooth skin.

Castiel let out a breath at the touch, claiming Crowley’s mouth once more and allowing a tongue to slip between his lips. The warm calloused hands on his chest slid to toy with a nipple and Castiel gave an indignant squeak, only making the demon chuckle. This sort of closeness and and interaction, it was foreign to him but he found his desire growing. He rolled his hips against the other’s experimentally and grinned when he received a groan in return. 

Crowley’s lips found purchase on the taller man’s neck, just below his ear and he eagerly sucked a dark patch into his fair skin. “How far do you think you want to go with this, kitten?” He rumbled against his ear, dipping his head down to kiss a line across Castiel’s shoulder.

"Ah," he breathed, arching up into the pressure. "I think, you should lose the suit." With swift fingers he released the buttons of Crowley’s shirt and dragged his hands down, tugging at his belt to pull it free of its loops.

"Well, if that’s what you think then I won’t argue," came the reply, accompanied by a smirk.

A minute of fumbling later and the rest of their clothes dropped to the floor, discarded with the rest in a crumpled heap. Both were quiet as Crowley settled between the other’s legs, looking down at him with a soft expression. It was hardly Crowley’s first time, but he couldn’t imagine that Castiel was exactly well versed at this sort of thing - something the angel confirmed with his next statement.

He cleared his throat, hands resting on Crowley’s knees. “I’m not uh, experienced in this so… if you could,” he shifted a little. “Just keep that in mind.”

The demon was all at once struck by however vulnerable Castiel was. Laying back essentially at his mercy with no powers to speak of for any sort of protection. He found his breath had caught in his throat so he gave a silent nod. Leaning down he pressed their lips together once more. “Do you trust me?”

He shouldn’t maybe, but no part of his mind could find an objection to what was happening. Carding his fingers through Crowley dark hair he murmured back, “Yes.” 

The demon nodded, satisfied and leaned back again. “Good. I’ll go slow,” he promised.

It was awkward at first as expected, uncomfortable even, as Castiel tried to adjust, to relax as lube coated fingers pressed inside him. But by the time Crowley had worked up to three and was teasingly brushing his fingertips against that sensitive bundle of nerves, Castiel was whining to speed it up, that he was ready. Still Crowley ignored his protests a bit longer until he was satisfied himself with the prep.

Reaching to the nightstand for the bottle of lube he’d conjured up for them, he’d just started to pour some over his hand when Castiel sat up and stopped him, mumbling “Let me.”

The angel took the bottle, squeezing a fair amount into his own hand before taking hold of Crowley’s stiff arousal from the base, stroking him in even movements. The demon’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted in a silent groan. As Castiel continued his ministrations he leaned forward the slightest bit, resting his forehead against Crowley’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his every breath. It was relaxing in a way. Like a reminder of the human side the demon still had; a reminder of their similarities.

A strangled noise left his throat and Crowley gently pushed Castiel away. “Okay,” he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before laying him back against the sheet again. Settling himself once more between the other’s thighs, Crowley looked up, licking his lips in apprehension. The tip of his cock brushed over Castiel’s stretched hole and the angel shifted his hips, pressing closer.

Slowly, carefully Crowley pushed into him, drinking up each and every syllable of noise that graced the taller man’s lips. Drawn out moans as Crowley moved; whispered words that sounded awfully close to “Please,” when the demon had stilled for a moment too long; huffs of combined exertion and pleasure. Crowley loved every second of it. Loved especially the way Castiel would bite his lower lip as if to stifle himself, only to lose sight of the goal and moan loudly in the next moment. 

Working up a rhythmic pace, Crowley found himself muttering sweet nothings. Upon catching it, he shook his head, reminding himself it was only out of reassurance for the other. Not fondness, no, clearly not. Even in this state a demon wouldn’t feel that, not for an angel.

"Crowley…" The utterance of his name was enough to jerk the demon back into reality. Castiel had his fingers clenched against the sheets, his knuckles nearly white in comparison to the rest of body, flushed with heat and pleasure. "I’m-" he cut himself off with a moan as Crowley thrust directly against his sweet spot. "I’m c-close," he managed to stutter.

The tension was building in his own belly, a coil about to spring given just the slightest bit more pressure. He’d done well controlling himself thus far, but he could feel the chains securing his demonic side breaking under the strain and energy. His hands gripped at Castiel’s sides a little tighter, maybe hard enough to bruise but he didn’t notice. Sweat dripped down his temple, down his neck and his heaving chest.

Knowing neither of them would be able to hold out much longer, and frankly surprised that the angel had lasted this long given that he was essentially a human, Crowley reached between them to take Castiel's cock in hand. Flushed red and leaking beads of precum against his belly, his cock was heavy twitching slightly as it was jerked in time with their thrusts.

"Yes… Oh yes, just… little… more," Castiel murmured amidst other words of incoherent babbling, finding himself lacking his usual command of wordage. He came seconds later, spilling white ribbons over his belly and Crowley’s as the demon continued to pound relentlessly into him, now hitting that spot with every thrust and sending electric sparks through their nerves.

Crowley let himself release not long after, eyes flashing red as he was unable to hold it back a second longer. Riding out the diminishing waves of orgasm he practically collapsed forward, pressing kisses to the crook of Castiel’s neck; picking up a slightly salty taste on his tongue from their sweat. “Fuckin’ hell…” he panted out once he’d caught his breath. “That was… something,” he laughed, rolling onto his back beside him and closing his eyes. Fingers carded through his hair, fingertips rubbing into his scalp pleasantly and he hummed.

After sometime he could feel himself getting sticky and could only imagine the mess they might have made. A little to too tired clean up by hand, Crowley waved his hand, cleaning them both easily. The hand running over his hair stopped in favor of draping over his chest comfortably.

"Your eyes…" Castiel finally said, meanwhile tracing invisible patterns against the other’s skin. He could feel the demon shift slightly, uneasily, but Castiel shook his head and looked up at him. "It’s not a problem, I mean… It’s not like I ever forgot who I was with, Crowley. What we really are." He leaned his head against his shoulder. "It's not a problem," he repeated.

What we really are. That lingered with Crowley. The were demon and angel of course - well, angel-ish anyway. But were they something else together? He looked down at Castiel who had closed his eyes and fallen lax against him. Maybe it didn't matter. Not just then at least.

"Oh, Crowley?" Castiel murmured tiredly. "You said you've been keeping an eye out for me so... thank you."

Gently Crowley placed his hand over Castiel's, a quiet smile on his lips. "Go to sleep, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and thoughts are very much appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed this at least a little!.


End file.
